Heaven and Hell, Love and Hate
by The Rain-tachi
Summary: YYH xover Kagome gets taken by a god? The Yu Yu Gang is in The Fuedule Era? A young god gets a crush? A human girl easily knocked Inuyasha out? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Wanna know? Then read. AN: School's a drag but we still posted CHAPTER 10!
1. Kagome Kidnapped

Trance: Yay, first fanfic. (Jumps up and down excitely)

Mint: Yeah, lets celebrate.

Rain: You guys get excited easily.

Mint: Aw, no celebration?

Rain: Whatever, what are we gonna do?

Trance: (Raises hand) Whooh, whooh. I know, I know.

Rain: Anybody has an idea?

Mint: Hm, nope.

Trance: (Jumps up and down) ME, ME, ME!

Rain: (Growls) Anybody?

Trance: ME!

Rain: (Sigh) ... (Growls) How do you think we should celebrate Trance?

Mint: -Thinks- Please don't say going to the dessert shop.

Rain: -Thinks- She BETTER not say going to the dessert shop.

Trance: We can go to the dessert shop!

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 1: Kagome Kidnapped**

* * *

Kagome looked at the glowing, blue sphere in her hands. Yesterday they defeated Naraku with the help of Kikyo and Sesshomauru. Yes, Kagome stopped loving Inuyasha long ago when Kikyo and Sesshomauru joined them. She grew to like Kikyo as a friend, she wasn't so bad when you get to know her. She could say the same about Sesshomauru, even though he's kind of creepy since he shows no emotion or barely talks. Surprisingly it took a little less than a year to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku. A familiar voice said," Kagome-sama? Would you like to bathe with Sango-sama and I at the hot springs?" Kagome raised her sapphire eyes to met Kikyo's chocolate ones. Kagome smiled and said," hai Kikyo-san, just give me a minute to get my towel and some soap." Kikyo nodded and left Kagome alone. 

Kagome rummaged through her huge bag for her towel and soap. She let out a ' ah ha' in triumph when she found them. Sango entered the hut and asked," Gome-chan what's taking so long?" Kagome stood up and said in cute,whiny voice," I couldn't find my stuff San-chan." Suddenly when they got outside a dark figure appeared. Kikyo asked raising up her bow," who are you and what do you want?" Sango readied her Hiraikotsu and stood in front on off Kagome protectively. The dark figure chuckled and said," it is known of your business undead miko, or yours young taijiya. I'm here for the little girl over there." Kikyo pointed an arrow at it and replied," leave now and I'll spare your life." Kagome thought," what's with this thing? I don't sense demon energy from it but it's not human either."

The figure said," miko, I am a god. You can not defeat me." The trio gasped and Kikyo asked," why would a god want Kagome? You area liar." The figure said," shoot me with your sacred arrow." Kikyo let go of the arrow and watched as it glowed pink and hit the figure. They were shocked that the figure was not effected by the sacred arrow at all. Kikyo said," so you are a god?" The figure said," yes and my name is Kotsuko. I am the god of darkness." Kotsuko threw a wave of dark energy at Kikyo and she stood still, like she was waiting for the impact.Sango yelled," move" andpushed her out of the way. Kotsuko laughed," miko are you dumb enough not to move when you see something like that coming at you? Oh well. Time to get what I came here for." In the blink of an eye he and Kagome was gone.

Sango cursed as she punched the ground," shit." Kikyo said," do not blame yourself Sango-sama. It couldn't have been helped. He could have killed us if he wanted to. So right now, lets find the boys." Sango nodded and on cue the boy came running with their weapons in hand. Inuyasha asked," are you hurt?" They shook their heads 'no' and Shippo wailed," where's Kagome?" Sango and Kikyo looked to the ground in shame. Sesshomauru commanded," you heard the kit. Where the little miko?" Sango answered," gomen. Kagome has been taken."

* * *

**Trance: Huh, Rain why do you want to stop it here?**

**Mint: Yeah why?**

**Rain: Tch, because it sucked.**

**Mint: It did? (Gets teary eyed and looks down to the ground)**

**Trance: Look on the bright side, if it did sucked we still get to go and eat at the dessert shop cuz this is still our first fanfic.**

**Rain: Will you shut up about the dessert shop!**

**Trance: But I can't help it if I'm hungry. I wouldn't be if you guys would just feed me. (Rubs belly)**

**Mint: Even if it did suck, please review. I promise chapter 2 will be much better.**


	2. Where Are We

Trance: Yay, a review! (Jumps up and down)

Mint: Yes, that is quite nice. Lets celebrate.

Rain: It's just **1** review damnit you guys get excited **too** easily.

Mint: (Gasps)

Trance: (Points at Rain) You swore, you swore, you swore, you swore, you-

Rain: Shut the **fuck** up!

Mint: (Faints)

Trance: (Pokes Mint with a stick) Hey, Mint. (Poke) Mint. (Poke) Hey (Poke) Do you want your piece of cheese cake?

Rain: THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING! (Stomps away)

Trance: Rain, wait. Mint! She didn't answer me yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Still Don't Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 2: Where Are We**

* * *

Yusuke asked/yelled," what the hell do you want toddler? I had to cancel another date with Keiko." Koenma said," for the last time Yusuke don't call me a toddler, and I have another mission for you-" Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared, Koenma asked," what? Where did they go?" Hiei let out a 'hn' while Kurama said looking at his disappearing hand," it seems we're about to find out, Hiei." A second later, Kurama and Hiei were also gone. 

**--5 seconds later--**

Kurama landed on something soft... small yet soft. Then a series of yells and complaints followed.

" Fox, get off my back."

" How can shrimp be this heavy?"

" Hey Kuwabaka, you're breaking my ribs."

" Well I can't move unless shrimp gets off of me Uremeshi."

Kurama got off of Hiei and dusted himself off. Hiei quickly got off of Kuwabara, who slowly got off Yusuke. Kuwabara asked dumbly," weren't we just in Koenma's office?" Yusuke looked up at a bright blue sky and yelled," WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

**--Somewhere Else--**

Kagome woke up in a rather soft bed. She looked around and saw she was in a beautiful, decorative room. Everything was either gold, silver, or ivory. The room was too good fora princess and she noticed she was wearing goregous deep blue and gold kimono. She thought," where are my clothes? And why am I wearing this? Wait, if I'm wearing something different that means someone had to change m-" Kagome paused as she turned a deep crimson, then she did the only thing she could do in this situation

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Suddenly the door slowly creaked open but no one came in. Kagome watched as the door slowly closed again. She told herself," this is a dream, it's not real." She closed her eyes for a moment the reopened and saw a cute little boy sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at her. She asked," um, where am I? And what is your name? Mine is Kagome." She watched as the boy blush and said," Kyo. That's my name Kyo. You are in The Gods' Paradise, some humans call in Heaven." She examined the boy in curiousity. He looked around 11 or 12, he had pitch black eyes and raven hair that was in a small ponytail. (Like Kohaku) Kyo blushed as he saw her looking at him.

Kagome saw his blush and apologized," gomen, I didn't mean to stare." He muttered," it's okay." She asked," what god are you?" Kyo answered," I am Kyo the God of Peace." Kagome nodded and asked," why am I here?" Kyo shook his head and said truthfully," I don't know. Kotsuko brought you here and didn't tell anyone why. He only said something about you being an idiot."

**--With the Inu Gang--**

Miroku said," so what you guys are saying is Kagome has been taken by a god. Kotsuko the God of Darkness to be exact." They nodded and Inuyasha asked," why woulda god want Kagome anyway?" Sango snapped," IF WE KNEW DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU." Before Inuyasha could react to her anger, he and Sesshomauru stood up at the same time and went outside with their weapons ready. They followed by the others and Miroku's eye sparkled in joy as he saw 3 females standing there. The oldest one looked about 18 or 19, she had pitch black eyes and silver hair that went to her shoulders. She had pretty pale skin. The middle one looked 16 or 17, she had brown eyes and auburn hair that went to her mid-back. She had slightly tanned skin. The last and youngest one looked 14 or 15, she had ocean blue eyes, midnight blue hait that was in 2 pigtails at the base of her head that went somewhere near her lower back. She had tanned skin.

Inuyasha asked pointing Tetsuiga at them, unfazed by their beauty," who the hell are you?" The oldest one snorted and said coldly," known of your business hanyou. We're not here for trouble, we came for-" The youngest one cut in," oh, oh. I know, we came for food." The oldest one's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she hit the poor girl on the head, like Inuyasha would do Shippo. The middle said," now now, lets not fight ourselves." The youngest asked rubbing her abused head," then what are we here for? I thought we came here cause I was hungry." The oldest one pulled out a katana and pointed at the Inu gang," we came here for The Shikon No Tama so hand it over and we'll spare your pathetic lives."

Inuyasha said," we'd never give it to the likes of you." The middle one said," before we kill you. We might as well tell you who will bring you to your demise."

" We are..."

* * *

**Evil.**

**Rain: Yes, we are very evil.**

**Trance: Huh? We are? **

**Mint: Yes.**

**Trace: Why we didn't do anything wrong?**

**Mint: (Sigh) Trance sometimes you can be too innocent...**

**Rain: Or she just be plain stupid.**

**Mint: I'd rather say naiive.**

**Rain: Whatever, review or face the wrath of-**

**Trance: My half-eatten cheesecake!**

**POW!**

**Trance: Itai, that hurts. Why'd you do that Rain?**

**Rain: No one is gonna be afraid of cheese cake.**

**Trance: Wahhhh, Mint. Rain hit me.**

**Mint: It's alright now. It probably doesn't even hurt anymore.**

**Trance: It doesn't but... it hurted alot for a few seconds since I'm hungry.**

**Rain: OH THAT'S IT!**

**Mint: Uh Oh.**

**Trance: (Runs away)**

**Rain: GET BACK HERE OR DIE!**

**Mint: (Sweatdrop) Sorry, about that's the way they are. Remember click that pretty button that says 'Go'**


	3. Fight Part 1

Trance: Yay, another reivew.

Mint: Hey, we only got 2 review but 86 reads. (Hits)

Rain: Tch, the same person could be reading it over and over again.

Trance: (Laughs) What idiot would do that?

Mint: (Blush) I, um... did it before.

Rain: ...

Trance: (Shrugs) Guess that makes you an idiot then. And Rain calls me stupid...

Mint: (Sniff) (Sniff) Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rain: (Hits Trance on the head) You idiot you made her cry.

Trance: (Frowns) I'm sorry Mint. I was just teasin'.

Mint: (Sniffs) Really? So that means, I'm smart.

Rain: Yeah, whatever. Just stop cryin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own IY or YYH.**

**Chapter 3: Fight! (Part 1)**

* * *

**Previously:**

The oldest one pulled out a katana and pointed at the Inu gang," we came here for The Shikon No Tama so hand it over it and we'll spare you pathetic lives."

The middle one said," before we kill you.We might as tell you who will bring you to your demise."

" We are..."

* * *

The oldest one said," I'm Rain, the idiot with blue eyes is Trance, and the other one is Mint." The middle one known as Mint frowned slightly before pulling out a bow and pointing an arrow at the Inu gang. The youngest known as Trance replied," wait a sec." Rain snorted," what is it now?" Trance said," I don't approve even it is for The Shockakon no Tomi." 

Mint corrected," Shikon no Tama." The blue eyed girl continued," whatever. And I don't think it's right killing someone I don't know... what, does that mean it's right killing someone I do know? No doesn't make sense either." Everyone anime fell and Inuyasha yelled," hey stupid areyou gonna fight or not?"

Miroku thought out loud," so we're gonna fight an old maid, idiot, and flat chest." Everyone stared at him and he laughed nervously as their auras flared wildly. Rain's eye brow twitched and she said," Trance." Then the young girl stepped up and said," sooooo I guess we're gonna fight." Inuyasha said before charging at her," finally you guys stopped babbling." He swung Tetsuiga at her and sliced her in half.

Inuyasha said cockly," heh, stupid girl. She didn't even try to move." Sango yelled to him," Inuyasha look at her body." He looked down and to his surprise, it wasn't a sliced in half girl it was a sliced in half log. A voice said from behind," you missed... bad." He turned around and there she was grinning.

Trance said," okay play time is over, I'm gonna kick your ass for callin' me stupid." Inuyasha 'fehed' and viciously swung at her several times with Tetsuiga. Then she quickly kicked him in stomache and sent him flying into a tree. She said looking at the rest of the group," hmph, so who's next?" Sango thought," damn, she's a human. But she defeated Inuyasha with a simple kick."

Miroku stepped up and said," I will be your next opponent." Trance got in fighting stance and said," fine by me. I'm gonna kick your ass too cause you called me stupid as well." Rain interjected," Trance come back, Mint will have this one." Trance asked in a whiney voice," but why? Besides I wanna fight em'." Rain yelled," GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR NO DINNER LATER ON!"

Trance pouted but walked to her friends anyway. Mint stepped out with her bow and arrows in hand. Mint smiled and asked," are you ready?" Miroku nodded dumbly and threw some sutras at her. Then before they could reach, they somehow caught on fire and burned to a crisp. Trance said," here's a tip. We're not demons and Mint-chan can burn those magic-papers with her fire powers."

Mint said," hey Trance-chan you just told them one of my powers. Who's side are you on?" Trance replied," ours of course. I mean, they just saw you burn them. So it doesn't matter." Rain cleared her throat and said," Mint pay attention to the battle and not the idiot." Mint nodded and apologized," I'm sorry. but I'll have to end this battle now."

She began to glow yellow as she pulled back an arrow and aimed it at Miroku. Sango prayed," lets hope that her aim is like Kagome's." Then she let go of the string and a glowing yellow arrow fly at Miroku with god-like speed. With no time to react, Miroku got hit full force with the arrow. He yelled in pain as in burned his skin.

Sango screeched running to his aid," Miroku no."He was lying on the ground and Rain smirked and asked," do you give up or do you want me to fight you guys?" Inuyasha slowly got up and said," n-no way. W-we'll never gi-give up to an old hag, a flat chest, and her dumb pet." Trance said," so you're up and ready for round 2 doggie? That's good, I thought Rain gave mea weak opponent." Inuyasha picked up Tetsuiga and dropped back to the ground clutching his stomache.

Sesshomauru said," that is enough. We withdraw from this battle." Inuyasha 'fehed' and then fell unconscious.

**--God's Paradise--**

Kyo asked as he brought Kagome some lunch," um, Kagome. Kotsuko said that you're allowed out of this room so... do you want me to show you my secret place?" Kagome took a bite of her lunch and nodded her head 'yes'. He blushed and asked," really?" She swallowed the food and answered enthusiasticlly," yeah, of course. Until I find out why I'm here, I might as well enjoy my stay here." Kyo blushed and smiled slightly.

Then suddenly a girl Kyo's age came in the room and squealed. She said," hello Miss Kagome. I've been dying to meet you. I'm Kyo's twin Kyoko. I'm the goddess of war. You've been the buzz around the whhhhhhhoooooollllllleeeeee paradise. I expected you to be older though but that's okay." Kagome smiled warmly at her and said," it's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko." Kyo growled and said with vemon," Kyoko why are you here? I found her first so she's my friend." This started an arguemnt."

" First is the worst, second is the best."

" Second and best doesn't rhyme."

" So what she's still mine, she's now my big sister" Kyoko grabbed Kagome's arm.

" Well I claimed her as a friend" Kyo grabbed her other arm.

" She's my big sister" she said pulling Kagome's arm.

" Well she's my Kagome" he pulled her other arm.

" What am I a teddy bear?" Kagome thought as they played tug-a-war with her.

**--Somewhere Else--**

Yusuke said," trees, trees, and MORE TREES. WHAT'S WITH ALL THE TREES?" Kurama exclaimed," well Yusuke it is a forest." Hiei said," even the baka knew that." Kuwabara said proudly," yeah even I knew...HEY YOU STARTIN' SOMETHING SHRIMP?"

Before an argument could start, they came into a village where all the villagers were huddled up in fear. Yusuke asked them," what's goin' on?" A man said," a strange group came into the village and began asking about The Shikon no Tama. Then they began fighting our 'protecters'." Kurama said," I sense several demonic auras." The rest of the group nodded and Yusuke said punching his palm," well I'm up for demon ass kicking."

Before the villagers could explain anymore the Yu Yu Gang ran towards the demon auras.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Mint: Hm, I think this chapter was okay. 

Trance: Yeah it was great but everyone called me stupid.

Rain: But you are stupid.

Mint: Yeah Trance, you're Rain's stupid pet.

Rain: Review.


	4. Fight Part 2

Trance: Can we eat NOW?

Rain: Yeah.

Mint: O.O

Trance: Huh? REALLY? (Eyes sparkle)

Rain: Tch, yeah.

Trance: (Looks stare into sun and points) ONWARD TO THE WEST!

Mint: (Laughs nervously)

Rain: (Hits Trance on the head) This is NOT Saiyuki!

Mint: Anyway as you guys know. We put ourselves in this fanfic and one more person will appear, it's...

Trance: BY BROTHER! My brother Saito. He's coming, he's coming.

Rain: But he's not your brother in the fanfic.

Trance: Aw, why not?

Rain: Because.

Trance: Because why?

Rain: Because I said so.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Still Don't Own IY or YYH.**

**Chapter 4: Fight (Part 2)**

* * *

**Previously:**

Yusuke said punching his palm," well I'm up for demon ass kicking."

Before the villagers could explain anymore the Yu Yu gang ran towards the demon auras.

* * *

They came to the edge of the village and saw 2 strange groups. One with 3 girls. The other with several people. A silver head and golden eyed demon walked toward the girls. Kurama said," lets see what happens and then-" Yusuke cut in as he fired his Spirit Gun at the demon," Spirit Gun!" The demon gracefully dodged his attack and then all eyes were on the gel-head. 

A girl with ocean blue eyes yelled pointing at him," hey Rain, did you see that pretty blue light? It looked like it was gonna hurt alot. I think he's really strong." The girl with pitch black eyes said," yes I did. Who are you guys and what do you want?"

Before the Yu Yu gang could answer, the blue eyed one asked," hey, you guys came to fight right?" Yusuke asked," so you're one of the demons?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama," is Yusuke stupid? This girl has a human aura and it's pure too." Kurama nodded.

The blue eyed one said," demon? Whatever you say. Gel-head I'm Trance and those 2 are my friends Rain the old hag and Mint the flat-chest. And that group of weaklings over there is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomauru, Shippo, Kikyo, and Kirara." Mint asked," how did you know that?" Trance shrugged and asked," so who are you guys?"

The Yu Yu Gang introduced themselves. (Blah, blah, blah. Lets fast foward.) Trance said," Yusuke lets fight." Yusuke who couldn't resist a challenge said," okay, but don't think I'll go easy on because you're a girl." Kuwabara interjected," Yusuke you can't fight a girl."

Rain exclaimed," she can take him." Trance's eyes sparkled," so you'll let me fight him even though now we're friendly acquantances?" Rain nodded and Mint added," just don't kill each other okay?" Trance said," right, right. You ready jelly-fish?" Sango said," wait, Inuyasha is hurt. You guys can do that later."

Trance ignored her and charged at Yusuke. Hiei said," the onna is quite stubborn." Mint pleaded," come on, Trance fighting isn't everything." She continued running. She threw a punch at Yusuke. Yusuke was ready to block her attack, but Rain said," Trance, stop." Trance stopped her fist an inch from Yusuke's nose. She nodded and ran towards Rain.

Rain petted Trance on the head as she stood beside her. Miroku said," she's like a pet." They anime fell and then Mint said," I sense a demon aura coming toward us." Everyone got in fighting position as a boy who looked 15 years old appeared. Kikyo pointed an arrow at him and asked," who are you?"

The boy answered," my name is Saito." Trance looked at a sword strapped to his waist and asked excited," are you here to fight?" Saito said," no, I'm here to ask the women a question." The girl crowded around him and Rain asked," what?" He asked," who's single?" All the girls except Trance blushed and glared at him.

Trance asked," um, what do you mean 'single'?" Rain slapped her hand againt her forehand and said," like are you not married or don't have a boyfriend." Trance cocked her head to side and asked," I don't know what you're talking about." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, pointing at her.

Everyone said in unison," this girl is stupid." Trance yelled," don't call me STUPID!" Inuyasha moaned in his sleep and reminded everyone at the task at hand. Trance exclaimed," oh no, we forgot about doggie!"

Sango intructed since Kaede died a while ago," okay. Um, Kurama, come with me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mint, Trance go get some fire wood. Rain, Kikyo, Saito, Miroku get some herbs, you know what kind Kikyo. Sesshomauru, Hiei do whatever you want." Everyone nodded and went to do their tasks, except the 2 who didn't get one.

**--God's Paradise--**

Kagome and Kyo walked through a long, decorative hall. He was blushing all the while, and she was admiring the 'scenery'. He opened a huge door and they were in a beautiful garden. It had all types of plants and flowers, and even some fountains. Kyo said," now say A Garden's Secret." She nodded and said," A Garden's Secret." Then a hole opened in the ground and Kyo said," come on jump in." He jumped in and reluctantly Kagome followed his lead.

**--Elsewhere--**

It was night and everyone had gotten their tasks finished and Sango was tending to Inuyasha. After a while of waiting, she came to the huge group and said," well Trance you succeeded in braking all his ribs, fractured his guts, and somehow in all the comotion he developed a fever." Trance exclaimed," but it was only a small, weak kick." Rain crossed her arms and said," he's a weak hanyou."

Everyone except Sesshomauru and Hiei got into a circle around the fire outside the hut. Rain asked out of the blue," so what's your stories?" Sango said," huh?" Mint said," we want to know your stories. We'll tell you ours in exchange." Sango said," okay we'll go first. I'll explain for us."

* * *

Rain: That's it.

Mint: For now anyway.

Trance: Um, why aren't you guys reviewing.

Mint: Yeah, we gotta alot of reads but barely any reviews. You can at least say it was bad.

Rain: They're just ass holes.

Mint: Review or no more chapters.

Trance: YEAH, WE HATE BROCOLI!


	5. Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 1

Mint: I, myself is getting angry. We have over 300 reads but only 6 reviews.

Trance: (Giggle) And once we reviewed ourselves!

Rain: Tch, if we don't get at least5 reviews from this chapter then...

* * *

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN DAMN IT!**

**Chapter 5: Charge Into the God's Paradise**

* * *

Yusuke woke up to someone shaking him wildly. Aftera long night of explainations and a few arguments between Rain and Hiei, he was still tired. He groaned then rolled over, trying to ignore the annoying person. A familiar cute voice" come on Yusuke lets fight." When he opened his eyes, as he suspected there was Trance. He yawned then slowly sat up. He looked around and saw everyone was up and refreshed... even Inuyasha. Inuyasha said," bout time you woke up." 

Sango asked," what would Kagome say if she were here?" Inuyasha 'fehed' as he thought of eatting dirt. Mint asked," um, so... we're goin' to rescue Kagome-san from the gods?" Kikyo nodded and Trance asked," what? WE'RE GONNA FIGHT GODS?" Rain hit her on the head and yelled," we discussed that matter last night."

Trance punched the air and said," oh wow, I'm getting so excited. Lets go, lets go." Sango asked," but where do we go? And how do we get there?" Mint exclaimed," The God's Paradise. That's where we're going. And I'm pretty sure it's exactly above us. Way up in the clouds." Kikyo questioned," and how do you suppose we get there?"

Mint whispered something to Rain, and she whispered back. They both nodded and Mint asked," Inuyasha-san, you do have Kagome-san's scent, correct?"

He nodded dumbly, staring off into space. Rain said," good, then there's must be some secret way to get there from down here. SO GET THE SNIFFING!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something back but Rain glared at him. He gulped and began to sniffing the ground. Yusuke teased," good doggie."

Inuyasha growled at him and continued sniffing the ground. Kikyo said," Inuyasha calm yourself." His ears flatten as he tryed to ignore her.

**--God's Paradise--**

It was dark and smelled musky. The duo walked in the darkness for awhile having a conversation about...stuff. Kyo stopped and Kagome did too. Suddenly light filled the hall and she was able to see. They were standing in front of a door. Kyo said," this door leads to the outside world. I mean, if you go through it, you'll be outside on the ground." Kagome asked curiously," have you ever been in the outside world before?" Kyo shook his head and answered," no, I heard the air was brown and everything was disgusting."

Kagome smiled and replied taking his hand," I came from the outside. It's notso bad. Come on I'll show ya." Kyo blushed and muttered an 'okay'. He opened the door and the two walked out.

**(3 Hours Later)**

Inuyasha declared pointing inside of a door," Kagome's scent and another one goes through here." Shippo cheered," way to go." Rain commanded," everyone get your weapons ready" as they walked through the door.Shippo was the last one to walk through the door. Before he could make it all the way through, the door closed on his tail.He yelped in pain and yelled," hey guys I'm stuck." Suddenly the hall went dark and there was silence. He wailed," guys help."

Suddenly he was not stuck anymore. But there were a few hairs on his missing. Trance's voice said," Shippo-chan, get on my head and hold on tight." Shippo nodded, even though she couldn't see it. He felt around until he felt her shoes. He climbed all the way up to her head and said," okay, lets go."

* * *

Trance: REVIEW!

Mint: Yes, please do.

Rain: Okay, we'll leave the story here if we don't get reviewed. With at least **5 REVIEWS!**

Trance: Hope you liked it. TTFN


	6. Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 2

Trance: Yay, more reviews. More reviews! (Jumps up and down)

Mint: We would like the thank all our reviewers. And give special thanks to **Shadow Kitsune67** for the advice. (Sweatdrop) We never would have thought of that.

Rain: Oh yes and **Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar** asked what the pairings were. And in the summary we said it would be Yus/Kag. So you guys can vote for the other pairings.

Trance: Yeah. Vote for the cookie as president of my fan club. (Holds up half eatten cookie)

Mint: No, vote for the grape.

Rain: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Trance: Now, I'm hungry again...

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Three Friends, Do Not Own, Thee Three Anime!**

**Chapter 6: Charge into The God's Paradise (Part 2)  
**

**

* * *

**

It was dark and musky. Suddenly there was a flash of light. They looked up and saw a hole way above them. They climb up through the hole and saw a big and beautiful hall way. They could tell the place was big so Rain said," we'll have to split up." Sango once agin dished out orders:

" Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomauru, come with me."

" Trance, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Mint you're together."

" Kuwabara, Rain, Kikyo, Miroku."

Trance looked around confused," where's Sai-chan?" Rain growled," that bastard must have left somewhere along the line." They shrugged it off and went in seperate direction.

**--Somewhere Else--**

Kyo and Kagome were at a festival having fun. Kagome said," see it's fun." Kyo nodded as he looked for a new game for them to play. He spotted one called,' Fishin'. The rules were that you have a net and if you catch one of the gold fish you can keep it. It was hard since they were moving and no one caught them. Kyo smirked as he touched he water and 3 gold fish jumped into his net. People who didn't notice applauded him, all except one the one he was trying to impress...Kagome. She whispered," the point of the game and is to have fun not to win, silly."

He blushed from ear to ear as she giggled.

**--Back at The God's Paradise--**

(With T,Y,I, & M)

They ran around another corner and froze as they saw a man standing before them. He said," everyone knows you guys are here. The gods sensed you. They sent me and others to kill you and your friends." Mint frowned and said," I guess I have to kill you." She fired an arrow like the one she shot at Miroku. He grinned evilly as he grabbed it and threw it to the side. Yusuke yelled as his index finger glowed," TRY THIS SPIRIT GUN!" He fired his infamous spirit gun at the man. The man said proudly he stopped Yusuke's attack with his finger," I am Rumigan, Master Warrior, C-Class Warrior of the Gods."

Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga and thought," C-Class? That's bad if we can't take this one. Feh, wait til he taste Tetsuiga." The half dog yelled," Wind Scar." Once again, Rumigan stopped the attack. Trance said," you're really strong Mister Rumigan. You look strong. Wanna fight?" He chuckled and said," that's what we're doing right now." Trance grinned and charged at him as he pulled out a giant sword. He brought the huge sword down at her and she dodged it. Mint heard Trance tell her with her mind," Mint-chan, I'm going to create an opening. I'll make sure both his hands are pre-occupied. When the time is right, you and the others attack. Tell them the plan."

Mint nodded as Trance dodged the huge sword once again. Mint whispered to Yusuke and Inuyasha telling them Trance's plan. The 14 year old, blue eyed girl jumped onto the sword and stuck her tongue out at him. He dropped the sword and grabbed her around the neck.

" Spirit Gun."

" Wind Scar."

" Golden Arrow."

The three attacks blended together and became a huge wave of black energy. Before it hit, Trance kicked him right 'there' and he threw her into the air as he grabbed his 'you know where'. He screamed in pain as the black energy hit him head on. Trance grinned," guess I'm not so stupid after all." Yusuke teased," nah, you're pretty stupid for putting yourself in danger." They laughed as they continued down the hall.

**--Somewhere Else--**

Kagome and Kyo arrived at the door that lead into inside The God's Paradise after hours of fun. Kagome gasped as she picked up a few hairs from off the ground. It looked like fur... from a tail... like Shippo's.

* * *

Trance: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Mint: Yes please review.

Rain: Please, my ass. REVIEW OR DIE!


	7. Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 3

Mint: -Whispers to Rain-: Have you noticed something?

Rain: Hmph, that people like Trance better than you?

Mint: Huh? Actually better than you. I'm the favorite of all us.

Rain: (Raises eyebrow) What makes you think that?

Mint: Well I'm kind, sweet, polite, and... elegant. People like that.

Rain: I'm independant, protective, and strong.

Trance: I'm hungry...

Rain: SHUT UP! (Hits Trance on the head)

Mint: See you're too violent. People probably don't like you hitting poor Trance.

Rain: Yeah, right.

Trance: (Rubs head) Um... can we do this chapter now? Andafterwardscanwegotothebuffet?

Rain: Yeah whatever.

Mint: O.O

* * *

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Anything except US DUH!**

**Chapter 7: Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 3**

* * *

Kuwabara yelled," Spirit Sword" for the 50th time as he cut his opponent in half for 50th time. The man's name was Ransaka. No matter how many times you hurt him, he wouldn't die. Kikyo readied an arrow, aiming at his heart. Miroku threw more sutras at him but he grabbed them and gobbled them up like candy. They thought," damn it." Rain watched boredly from the side lines. She asked," is that the best you guys can do? Hurry up and finish this guy off." Kuwabara replied dodging an attack," I don't see you helping." 

Rain rolled her eyes and stood up. She commanded," out of the way. You guys are useless." She drew her katana and Ransaka laughed," I will tear you apart pitiful woman." Rain snorted," and one day man will walk on the moon..." totally forgetting that Kuwabara and the others came from a time where man did walk on the moon. Ransaka turned his arm into a tenacle and threw it at Rain. She sliced it in half and charged at him. At least that's what they thought... She ran pass him and destroyed a small, floating crystal. He screamed in pain then exploded into dust. She said," you guys should have noticed by now that he was just a puppet created by that crystal. No matter what you do he wouldn't die because he wasn't really alive. You idiots wasted alot of energy that you're gonna need. Too bad, I hope you don't die because I want to be the one who kills you. Come, lets us hurry."

Kuwabara shuddered thinking," that girls may be pretty but she's creepy." Then he hurried along with his 'companions'.

**With Kagome & Kyo**

Kagome asked," Kyo-chan, is there an easier way to get back to my room?" Kyo nodded and answered," I can teleport there." Kagome smiled and said," take me there." Kyo grabbed Kagome's hand before disappearing and reappearing in Kagome's room. Kagome smiled," thank you so much. I have to go check something out so I'll see ya later, k?" Kyo nodded as Kagome rushed out of her room.

Kagome ran the best she could in the kimono she was wearing. She sensed Inuyasha and the others in the paradise. But it frightened her that there were other auras far superior to her friends mixed with them. She stopped and ripped the sides of the kimono so she could move better. Kagome thought," first I'll go to Shippo. I sense that he's really excited."

**With H, S, S, & K**

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the huge crowd ofguards again. Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomauru slashed through theguards too. Sango thought catching her boomerang," shit, kill hundreds and it'll still do no good. There's so many of them like a hive of..." Her eyes widened as she just noticed millions of tiny cells on the ceiling. They were like the places where bees put their eggs. She yelled," look up." The 3 men stopped fighting at looked at the ceiling. A black blur destroyed the cells and the guards cowered in fear and ran off. Sesshomauru thought," so all the guards came from those cells. Tch, disgusting."

**With T, M, Y, & I**

Inuyasha froze as a familiar scent hit his nose. Shippo smelt it too. Mint asked," do you guys sense that aura? It's coming right at us. It's close too... like right around this corner..." They took off around the corner and **WHAM!**

" Ouch."

" What the hell?"

" KAGOME!"

" Shippo-chan! You're alright."

Shippo jumped off of his sanctuary on Trance's head and into Kagome's waiting arms. She hugged him closely as he snuggled into her chest. Yusuke thought looking at her up and down," this is Kagome? Not bad... **WHAM!  
**

" WHY'D YOU DO THAT DOG BOY?"

" I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT KAGOME!"

" SO WHAT. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU OWN HER."

Kagome giggled and thought," they're so alike... okay whoever that cute guy is I sense alot of strange energy from him. And that girl... Did I just say cute?" She blushed and shook the thoughts away. Kagome asked," Inuyasha, who are they?"

" Yusuke Urameshi."

The girl with blue eyes said enthusicastilly," Trance Uza. 14 years old." Kagome smiled... she liked this girl already. Kagome held out her hand to her and said," Kagome Higurashi." Trance stared at her hand for awhile before looking up at her with a confused expression. Kagome said," shake it."

" Why?"

* * *

Trance: Yay, I finally meet Kagome-chan!

Mint: People like me better Rain so get over yourself.

Rain: YEAH RIGHT! I'm the best.

Trance: What are you guys talking about?

Mint: Trance. Tell me something and I want you to be totally honest. Who do you like better me or Rain?

Trance: Huh? You're both my bestest friends!

Rain: Should have known not to ask her.

Mint: Yep, that's something I agree with you on.

Trance: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 4

Mint: Sorry, we put up this chapter already but it got messed up so we're replacing.

Rain: Yeah, luckliy Mint reread it after we posted it and deleted it.

Trance: I'm starving...

Rain: Idiot...

Mint: Fool...

Rain: Dumb ass...

Mint: I'd rather say naiive'.

Trance: Nope... can't think of a word...

**

* * *

**

**SORRY BUT WE NO OWN!**

**Chapter 8: Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 4**

* * *

Kagome laughed nervously and back away slowly. Shippo jumped back onto Trance's head. Kagome looked hurt for second but she straightened up and asked," what do you like Tran-chan better than me Shippo-chan?" The kitsune looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head and answered," no, it's not that. I just feel safer with Trance..." The miko fought back the urge to yell,' what do you think she's stronger than me or something?' Mint knew Kagome didn't like what Shippo said so she changed the subject.

She said with a smile and bow," it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san. I am Shimei Mint." Kagome smiled at Mint's polite behavior and bowed as well," the pleasure is all mine, Mint-chan. As you know I am Higurashi Kagome." Inuyasha made himself known again," hey are you wenches finished acting like you are attracted to each other?" Yusuke didn't like 'inu baka' calling Kagome a wench at all. Before he could react...

**INUYASHA OSUWARI!**

**WHAM! POW!**

Inuyasha muttered some curses as he made out with the floor. But who hit him the other time? When the spell wore off, he looked up and saw Rain glaring at him with the sheaf (sp) of her sword in hand. Rain said," I see you found the little princess." Trance jumped on her back and pointed at Kagome and said," Rain, Kagome is really nice and funny." The 18 year old snorted and shook her off," whatever. Since they found her lets go." Mint nodded and followed after a Rain who was already leaving.

Trance gave them a toothy grin and said," bye bye. I gotta go now. Shippo-chan next time we see each other we'll play some more with Kirara-chan. Yus-chan we'll fight and Doggie-chan if you want we can a rematch. Tell the others I said bye!" She waved at them before running of to her older companions. Shippo waved at her retreating form sadly. Inuyasha said as he saw Sango, Sesshomauru, Kurama, and Hiei round the corner as well," okay now that everyone's here lets go."

(Don't ask how everyone ended up going around the same corner.) Sango asked," where's Tran-chan, Mint-chan, and Rain?" Yusuke answered," they left." The taijiya noticed the miko and squealed. She pulled the unsuspecting girl into a tight embrace. Causing her to turn multi-colors.

" I don't think she can breathe."

Sango let Kagome go and blushed from embarrassment. The huge group began walking toward the no longer secret door. Kagome suddenly stopped and whispered as she saw a girl and boy with raven hair and pitch black eyes standing in their way," Kyo...Kyoko." Inuyasha said," move out of the way kids." They glared at him and Kyo asked," what are you guys doing with my-... OUR KAGOME?" Kyoko said," yeah, you better leave Big Sister Kagome alone of else..."

" You know these brats?"

" Yes they're my friends. Kyo the God of Peace and Kyoko the Goddess of War..."

Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga. The young goddess said," okay then we'll have to use brute force." Kyoko smirked as her hands glowed green. She touched the ground and it instantly melted into goo. She said," one touch and you'll melt away." Suddenly she appeared behind Kagome, but of course she had no intention of hurting.

" Spirit Gun!"

Kagome ducked as a wave of blue energy came at them. But somehow in the process, Shippo ended up soaring in the air. Kyoko who also dodged Yusuke's attacked grinned as her hands glowed green once again. She jumped into the air, reaching for the kitsune. If she got him, he's melt into goo...

" SHIPPO-CHAN!"

* * *

Mint: (Sweatdrop) We kinda altered it... but it still have the main idea...

Rain: Who cares... we're the authoresses and we have power. We could just delete the whole story, right now.

Trance: I'm so-

Mint: -Thinks- Please Trance for your own good don't say-

Trance: hungry...

**POW!**


	9. Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 5

Mint: I don't feel so... good...

Rain: I told you not to eat those berries from that tree. It's your own fault.

Mint: (Moans, clutching stomache) Well Trance ate them.

Trance: Huh? DID YOU SAY EAT, AS IN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET?

Rain: (Hits Trance) No, she said ate. Besides back to you Mint. Trance can eat anyway thing without getting sick.

Mint: Oh yeah. (Sweatdrop) This is Trance we're talkin' about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mint- I'm So Sorry But We Don't Own IY or YYH. We Only Own Ourselves. Wait, Does That Make Sense?**

**Chapter 9: Charge Into the God's Paradise Part 5**

* * *

Kyoko gasped as she only caught air when the little kitsune suddenly disappeared. Kagome blinked and asked," what happened to Shippo-chan?" Kyo shrugged," I only saw him disappear suddenly." A feminone voice asked gruffly," can't you guys do anything on your own?" They turned around to see none other than Rain, Mint, and Trance with Shippo on her head. Sango asked," but how? When did you guys?"

" Hmph, before we left Mint said she felt 2 powerful auras. And Trance kept insisting on us going back and checking to make sure you weaklings were okay. When we came back, we saw that little bitch over there reaching for Shippo. Trance saved him."

Everyone thought," this human girl is that fast? Her aura is so weak though."

Kyoko smirked and said," okay, human girl. Trance... is that your name? We're gonna see who's the strongest." The ocean blue eyed girl's eyes lit up in excitement. She screeched happily," wow, I get to fight a god! I BET YOU'RE REALLY STRONG." Kyoko's hands glowed green for the millionth time. Before they could fight a voice said," Kyoko, stop that..."

Kyoko, Kyo, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo gasped at the voice. Kyo whispered," Kotsuko..." A chill ran up Yusuke's spine as he heard the name. Kotsuko walked through the wall, shocking everyone. Kotsuko gave Mint a bad feeling so she immediately pointed an arrow at him and began to glow yellow. The god said," shoot me with your Golden Arrow." Rain snorted," so you want to die?"

Kurama suggested," Miss Rain, I don't think we should take him lightly." Hiei agreed," the fox is right. He is a god." Rain spat at them," I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS THE DEVIL. HE IS GOING TO DIE." Mint let of the arrow and a glowing yellow arrow shot at Kotsuko. It hit him... but it didn't even tear his clothes.

The God of Darkness shook his head and then disappeared and reappeared in front of Mint. She froze as he threw a fist at her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. She reopened her eyes and found them looking in emerald green ones. She blushed and said," thank you Kurama-san." He nodded slightly as he set her down.

Kagome yelled at Kotsuko," LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! IT'S ME THAT YOU WANT." The god stared at her with a slight amused expression on his face. Rain took this as her chance to strike. She unsheathed her sword... but the god heard her. He whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her," too slow." Suddenly she felt a seering pain in her stomache. And she coughed up blood.

Kotsuko had his hand straight through her stomache. He quickly forced his hand out and let her drop the ground. Trance who was standing by Kagome cried out," Rain NOOOOOO." She went to her friend's aid. Trance who didn't know a thing about medical care assumed that she was dead... since her eyes were closed.

_Thump, thump, thump_

The wrists bands made of pure goldon Trance's wrists began to pulse. And a strange and evil energy came from the 14 year old girl.

_Thump, thump, thump_

She stood up slowly like a zombie who just got shot. Her bangs covered her eyes and her shoulders were slumped. It was... creepy.

_Thump, thump, thump_

The wrists bands began shaking violently.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Flashes of blood, corpses, and her with blood on her hands filled her head. Trance screamed as she felt a sharp pain inside her head.

_Thump, thump..._

_Crack, crack, crack_

_Clang_

Her wrists bands cracked then finally fell to the floor. Trance's once pure, innocent, and untainted aura was replaced with an evil, corrupt, and blood thristy one. Her finger nails grew to claws. And she finally let her eyes show. They were gold...

* * *

Mint: ...

Rain: ...

Trance: I'm soooooo hungry.


	10. Heritic

Mint: Sorry for the wait but school's a total drag...

Trance: (Looks in dictionary) It is? But here it says school is a place for learning...

**POW!**

Trance: Itai! Rain why'd ya do that?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rain- If I Told U, WE DID Own Them Would U Shutup?**

**Chapter 10: Heritic**

* * *

Everyone except Mint was shocked thinking," she's a... demon?" Kotsuko chuckled and said," ahh so you guys didn't know this human girl's secret? Hmph, you should know a heritic when you see one. Well I guess it's time for a show... you guys... verses Trance-sama. Farewell!" He disappeared and Inuyasha growled. 

Suddenly Mint was flying through a wall. Kagome sighed in relief as the young archer moaned in pain, telling them she was still alive. Hiei drew his katana and now 2 blurs were going at it.

" Who's winning" the young kitsune asked.

" It appears Trance is" Kurama replied in a worried tone.

Hiei was sent to the floor and Trance smirked at the rest of them.

" Why is she doing this?"

" _That _is not Trance obviously, she's probably lost herself... her human side."

Yusuke and Inuyasha pounced on her together, pinning her to the floor.

Kagome thought as she went to Rain's aid," that should hold her for now... anyways Rain-san needs help.. and maybe afterwards I can put her wrist band thingies back together... from what I've seen it holds her evil side."

The miko ripped on a sleeve on her kimono and pressed it against the still bleeding wound. The silver haired woman hissed in pain. **SLAM! **The miko winced as she saw Yusuke and Inuyasha hit the floor.

A scream escaped Kagome's lips as Trance raked her claws across her side.Kagome fell to the ground beside Rain. Kyo and Kyoko ran to her side screaming her name. Trance raised her fist obviously going to kill all 3 of them.

" Hiraikotsu!"

The 'crazy' girl just simply grabbed it and tossed it aside. Kyo and Kyoko shook in fear but they still stood in front of their new friend protectively. She was about to scratch both their eyes out but she suddenly stopped when they yelled," HOW COULD YOU HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE KAGOME? ONLY SOMEONE PURE EVIL COULD DO THAT! YOU **MONSTER**!"

They blinked in unison as tears appeared in her eyes and she stuttered," I-I-I'm so sorry. Wha-What did I do?" Her eyes turned back to their original color and her claws disappeared. Trance suddenly fainted and Yusuke caught her thinking," this kid's twisted..."

Mint slowly got up and walked over to Rain. She sighed and healed her... stopping the bleeding and she did the same for Kagome. Kirara transformed and Sango put Rain and Kagome on her back. Shippo came out of his hiding place in Kagome's hair and sighed," it's over."

Yusuke said," lets go" as he made sure Trancewas securely on his back. Kikyo collected the pieces of Trance's wrist bands and nodded, getting on Inuyasha's back. Then they were off...

* * *

Mint: Okay... so Trance is a heritic?

Rain: Ya, you guys wouldn't expected that... if you did... screw you.

Trance: ... I hurt them... I was bad... (Looks sad)

Rain: Cheer up you idiot.

Mint: It's alright you really didn't do it, it's just a fanfic! Besides it's kinda like that time when Rain got-

Rain: (Covers Mint's mouth) Sshh... remember we're keepin this a secret!

Trance: Huh? What?

Mint: Oh nothing!

Rain: Yo Trance wanna eat?

Trance: (Eyes sparkle) YES! How did you know?


End file.
